Optically active cyclopropanecarboxylate compounds whose representative examples are (+)-trans-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate and (+)-trans-3,3-dimethyl-2-(acetoxymethyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate are important compounds as synthetic intermediates of pesticides and pharmaceuticals such as synthesized pyrethroid insecticides and methods for producing it are described in EP 895992 A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,559, Tetrahedron Lett., 32, 7373 (1991), Tetrahedron, 57, 6083 (2001) and the like.